


Неистовый танец молекул

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, TouchingЮ First Time, angels aren't human, molecules are weird
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Предупреждения: астральные сущности, ангелы не людиСаммари: Азирафаэль продолжал смотреть на руки Кроули, которые никогда не пребывали в неподвижности долее нескольких секунд подряд. Он все думал о прикосновении: о прикосновении к пальцам Кроули, о том, как он прислоняется к его плечу, и обо всех этих атомах Кроули, которые составляют его тело, такое дорогое и  знакомое, и о том, как они спасли мир и спасли самих себя, и что они знают друг друга уже шесть тысяч лет, и при этом все еще сидят на разных концах дивана, и он хочет, он хочет, чтобы...Они никогда не прикасались друг к другу. Почему они не прикасались друг к другу?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Неистовый танец молекул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Movement of Molecules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777891) by [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet). 



— Теперь мы на своей стороне, — сказал Кроули, на мгновение задержав взгляд на Азирафаэле, прежде чем тот отвернулся.

Он сидел на противоположном конце скамьи, так далеко от ангела, как только было возможно, между ними было два фута свободного пространства, и длинная рука Кроули вытянулась вдоль спинки скамьи, удерживая бутылку вина. Не прикасаясь.

Азирафаэль долгое время старался не дотрагиваться до Кроули. Ангел и демон... ну, теоретически они оба были надежно заключены в смертную человеческую оболочку, но Азирафаэль помнил, как Кроули реагировал на освященную землю, а потом была еще и та история со святой водой. Азирафаэль, может быть, и не такой святой, не в таком концентрированном виде, но... Но.

Что ж. Он никогда не хотел рисковать. Даже до того, как они заключили свое Соглашение, когда были скорее знакомыми, чем друзьями. Даже тогда он не хотел причинять вред Кроули.

А затем была церковь во время Блица. И удар, когда Кроули протянул ему спасенные книги. Ударом было не столько то, что Кроули эти книги спас, хотя и это тоже, но куда сильнее ударило легкое прикосновение пальцев, внезапное осознание всех крошечных кусочков, составляющих самую суть Кроули, в том числе и его человеческую оболочку, которая, возможно, и не была Кроули, но была наполнена и пропитана им. Когда они соприкоснулись, Азирафаэль почувствовал, как атомы Кроули натыкаются на его собственные, и на мгновение ему показалось, что руку обожгло болью. Но это было не совсем так; это был огонь самого Кроули, который прорвался к нему, всего на секунду, прежде чем все закончилось. 

Потом Азирафаэль сказал себе, что кое-что должно оставаться неизменным _навсегда_. Кроули был демоном. Каковы бы ни были чувства Азирафаэля, что бы ни значил для него Кроули в тех случаях, когда он мог признаться в этом самому себе, он не должен был… ну, просто не должен был, и на этом всё. Конец. Иначе действительно всё закончится для обоих.

И все же после той ночи, демон и ангел или нет, Азирафаэль снова жаждал ощутить тот огонь. Жаждал позволить своим пальцам встретиться с пальцами Кроули, чтобы снова почувствовать ту вспышку.

Если бы Азирафаэль попытался, он мог бы осознавать мир на любом уровне, начиная с мельчайших частиц и выше. Но обычно он сдерживал себя. Никто не может продолжать притворяться человеком и взаимодействовать с людьми и всем остальным, если будет постоянно осознавать все эти танцующие вращающиеся маленькие кусочки, поющие радостную славу всему воплощенному мира, все частички, воспевающие ему хвалу в каждом движении и взаимодействии. Азирафаэль должен был... отступить. 

Иногда он давал этой своей силе волю в ресторанах, совсем чуть-чуть. Способность оценить вкус на нескольких уровнях, один за другим, последовательно, была одной из его самых любимых вещей в мире. Скольжение вниз, чтобы испытать удовлетворяющие крошечные толчки молекул, связывающихся с рецепторами и ионами, наводняющими клетки, вспышку электрических импульсов, которые соединяли все это вместе; а затем отступление, чтобы испытать чувственное удовольствие от всех этих индивидуальных реакций, становящихся вкусом, текстурой и запахом _одновременно_ — это было великолепно.

Однако при прикосновении к Кроули все почему-то вышло из-под контроля и пустилось во все тяжкие. Это не было контролируемым удовольствием. Это было не то, что он мог отключить. Оно отдавалось эхом в его сознании и теле, звенело внутри него, крошечные кусочки его самого сталкивались с крошечными кусочками Кроули, обмениваясь даже, совсем немного; и он мог сказать, что они уже частично принадлежали Кроули так, как того никогда не случалось при пожатии руки простому смертному, даже если он позволял себе думать на этом уровне. Смертные были инертны в том смысле, что не имели ничего общего с микрокосмическим танцем. Любопытные, зачарованные, танцующие частицы Кроули были совсем не инертны. Они были Кроули в микрокосме. Прикосновение к Кроули, пусть даже на короткое мгновение, оставило Азирафаэля трепещущим и возбужденным, он осознал свою собственную и Кроули, совершенно не смертную природу, разницу сил, которые удерживали их вместе. То есть то, что так сильно отличает их от людей. и делает очень похожими друг на друга, и в то же время совершенно не похожими, и не важно, на одной они стороне или нет. Кроули был буквально пропитан своим происхождением, своим _изначальным_ происхождением. Прикосновение к Кроули ясно дало Азирафаэлю понять, что различие между ними было далеко не настолько сильным.

И теперь, когда они были на своей стороне, возможно, этого различия уже и вовсе не существовало.

Он говорил себе, что боится причинить боль Кроули. Это не было неправдой, но и всей правдой тоже не было. Его всегда в той же степени беспокоило, не пострадает ли он сам. Нет, не в том смысле, что Кроули попытается ему навредить, не нарочно, он уже давно так не думал. Просто от самого характера прикосновения.

Он помнил, как они пожимали друг другу руки, когда Антихрист — когда _Адам_ — только что явился в этот мир. Тогда он снова ощутил эту вспышку осознания, близость того-кто-был-Кроули, и позволил себе радоваться этому, всего лишь на мгновение, пока они не отпустили друг друга. Он посмотрел в глаза Кроули и подумал, чувствует ли тот то же самое, но не осмелился спросить, и взгляд Кроули не дрогнул.

Когда-то Азирафаэль не считал, что может хотеть прикосновений. Он не сказал бы, не мог бы сказать, что скучает по их отсутствию, потому что _не знал,_ что упускает. Не знал даже, что вообще упускает что-то. Ангелы в божественном царстве не имели ни тел, ни физического опыта. Ангелы в мире смертных, в тех редких случаях, когда они приходили в него, находили физическое существование странным и тревожащим. Было много причин, по которым Уриэль скорчил такую рожу, когда они прижимали Азирафаэля к стене, и по крайней мере некоторые из них были обусловлены исключительно плотскими переживаниями.

Азирафаэль не хотел вспоминать прикосновение Уриэля. Он не хотел вспоминать, как Уриэль толкнул его в стену. С другой стороны, Кроули делал практически то же самое… они были близко, так близко… Руки Кроули, сжатые в кулаки, были надежно отделены тремя слоями хорошей прочной британской шерсти и льна, но их носы — только на секунду… Но они были отдельно. Они должны быть отдельно. Что бы там ни думали собственные предательские частички Азирафаэля.

_Теперь мы на нашей стороне._

Азирафаэль понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

***

Подъехал автобус. Кроули сел первым. Они встречались в автобусах, иногда. В настоящих лондонских, а не таких, как этот, маленький и почти деревенский.

Они никогда не сидели рядом друг с другом. Лучше держаться на безопасном расстоянии. Кроули предпочитал плюхнуться на сиденье позади Азирафаэля, чтобы иметь возможность наклониться к нему и шипеть прямо в ухо. Кроули всегда умел шипеть в уши. Азирафаэль чувствовал его там, в нескольких дюймах от себя, его дыхание касалось уха Азирафаэля, молекулы вибрировали от его тепла...

— Сядь, ангел, и перестань зависать, — сказал Кроули нетерпеливо, но мягко, когда двери автобуса со стуком закрылись.

Кроули сидел прямо у окна. Там было… он мог… место было _рядом._

Азирафаэль провел много времени, не прикасаясь к Кроули. Он не знал, что ему делать с теми вещами, о которых он думал в последние минуты, в последний час, но одно он знал точно: теперь он хочет сделать все по-другому. Он не хотел держать дистанцию, быть в безопасности, придерживаться правил Небес.

Дерзко, медленно, давая Кроули время посмотреть на него с этим нахмуренным выражением лица, он сел рядом с Кроули. Кроули не нахмурился. Кроули даже не взглянул на него. Плечо Азирафаэля коснулось плеча Кроули — сквозь три слоя хорошей британской шерсти и льна, из чего бы ни был сшит этот пиджак Кроули. Кроули никак не отреагировал. Через мгновение он слегка ссутулился, слегка наклонился к Азирафаэлю, тепло прижавшись к его плечу.

Азирафаэль был совершенно уверен, что они никогда не были так близки друг к другу, за исключением разве что тех случаев, когда они с Кроули ссорились и тот на него кричал. 

Это было… приятно. И мило. Не то чтобы он сказал это Кроули. Кроули не любил, когда его называли приятным и милым. Хотя он и был таким, иногда. Немного. Ладно, _много._

Это было более чем приятно.

Даже сквозь разделявшую их одежду он чувствовал сущность Кроули, то, что оживляло все его атомы, молекулы и частицы. Все, что было Кроули, кипело в его человеческой оболочке. Азирафаэль чувствовал это, и это успокаивало, словно восполняя что-то неведомое, о чем он и не знал. что упускает. 

С другой стороны, его человеческая оболочка не чувствовала себя успокоенной. Его человеческая оболочка хотела еще больше опираться на Кроули. Ему нравилось прижиматься плечом к плечу Кроули и чувствовать, как длинное худое бедро Кроули касается его собственной ноги. Его человеческая оболочка хотела большего, и его душа вибрировала с той же частотой, с какой Кроули оживлял его молекулы, и Азирафаэль понятия не имел, что думать обо всем этом.

Через некоторое время он вспомнил об обгоревшем клочке бумаги и снова вытащил его из кармана.

Это движение встревожило Кроули — неужели он действительно спал? Здесь и сейчас? Ленивый старый змей — который издал вопросительный звук и ухитрился провалиться немного дальше в Азирафаэля, вроде бы и совершенно не двигаясь. Если подумать, то денек для него выдался даже хуже, чем для самого Азирафаэля.

— Это пророчество, — сказал Азирафаэль, словно это должно было все объяснить..

— Выбирайте свои обличья с умом, — задумчиво произнес Кроули. — Да. — И продолжил, как будто это было связано: — Ты думаешь, что смог бы одолжить мою человеческую оболочку, как ты сделал это с той женщиной, с платьем и скутером?

— Мадам Трейси. Она была очень полезна, — машинально произнес Азирафаэль, а затем его мозг уловил то, что говорил Кроули. — Что? Я имею в виду... Конечно же, нет.

Кроули по-змеиному пожал плечами. 

— А я вот не знаю.

— Я имею в виду, — сказал Азирафаэль, чувствуя себя крайне неловко, и снова очень хорошо осознавая все места, где они соприкасались, все эти атомы Кроули, так близко к его собственным, — Я бы подумал… вода, видишь ли, и освященная земля...

— Святее тебя? — сказал Кроули, и Азирафаэль вздрогнул.

— Кроули. Дорогой мой. Я сожалею о тех словах.

Кроули отвел взгляд, уставившись в темноту за окном. 

— Ладно. Я наговорил... тоже кое-что. Лишнее. Мы оба были на нервах.

— Но ты не сбежал, — сказал Азирафаэль. — На Альфу Центавра.

— Не думаю, что там есть вино. Казалось... да, хорошо. В любом случае. Может, ты и прав. Вряд ли из нашего смешения вышло бы что-то хорошее.

— Я думаю, — медленно и осторожно произнес Азирафаэль. — Я думаю, что мы смешиваемся… довольно-таки хорошо. Мы. С тобой.

Чувствовал ли Кроули то же самое, когда они соприкасались? Части их тел сталкивались друг с другом, их сущности встречались друг с другом? Мог ли Кроули сказать про себя то же самое?

Кроули взглянул на него с удивленной, довольной улыбкой на губах. Как будто… как будто он не ожидал, что Азирафаэль скажет что-нибудь подобное. Азирафаэль сглотнул.

— Я рад, что ты остался, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Ну да, конечно. — Кроули отвел взгляд. — Очевидно, ты и без меня бы нашел, чем заняться.

— Я бы скучал по своему лучшему другу, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль.

На этот раз Кроули не стал к нему оборачиваться, но Азирафаэль заметил, как уголки его рта приподнялись в легкой улыбке.

И тут его осенило. 

— Вот что она имела в виду!

— Ну и что же?

— Смешивание. Выбираем наши обличья. Кроули, что они сделают с нами, если поймают? Я имею в виду, было бы прекрасно, если бы они просто оставили нас в покое, но…

— Святая вода, — сказал Кроули, поморщившись.

— И адский огонь, — добавил Азирафаэль. — Но святая вода меня не возьмет, не так ли?

— А адский огонь не возьмет меня. — Теперь в голосе Кроули звучал интерес.

— Мы можем поменяться оболочками. Не вместе в одном теле. Обмен.

— Они поймут, — сказал Кроули. — Они не просто смотрят на тело, ты же знаешь.

— Да, но… — Очень осторожно он прикоснулся к руке Кроули, кожа к коже. Кроули не шевелился, просто смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами за стеклами очков.

Азирафаэль чувствовал его, каждую его молекулу, подпрыгивающую и шипящую на собственных молекулах Азирафаэля. 

— Разве ты не чувствуешь? Все эти маленькие кусочки нас самих. Мы не можем просто… измениться, как ты сделал, чтобы напугать того человека с краской. Ты совершенно прав, такое они бы заметили. Но если мы _поменяемся местами…_

Брови Кроули медленно поползли вверх. 

— Ангел, — сказал он восхищенно. — Ты становишься все более подлым. Мне это нравится.

— Мне это не нравится, — признался Азирафаэль. — Это слишком опасно, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из нас столкнулся с кем-то лицом к лицу. Это кажется очень несправедливым после того, что мы только что пережили. — Сейчас ему хотелось выпить чашечку хорошего чая и, может быть, вздремнуть, хотя обычно он не спал.

— По крайней мере честно, — сказал Кроули. — Но если учитывать другие доступные варианты, мне этот нравится больше.

Автобус остановился, и Азирафаэль с удивлением осознал, что они находятся возле дома Кроули.

— Тогда пошли, ангел, — сказал Кроули, толкая его в плечо, и Азирафаэль встал и вышел из автобуса, а Кроули последовал за ним, почти наступая на пятки.

***  
Азирафаэль не позволял себе думать о том, должен ли он быть где-нибудь еще; о том, будет ли у кого-нибудь мнение о том, куда он направляется. Он последовал за Кроули, вошел в лифт и поднялся в его квартиру.

И первое, что увидел — лужа, оставшаяся от мертвого демона. Мертвый демон и святая вода.

Все сомнения, которые Азирафаэль питал относительно своего плана, мгновенно растворились в захлестнувшем его ужасе. Это мог быть и Кроули. Это все еще может быть Кроули.

— О, все в порядке, — сказал Кроули, гримасничая при виде того, что когда-то было Лигуром. — Я разберусь с этим завтра или... когда-нибудь позже.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — твердо сказал Азирафаэль. — Это может убить тебя, мой дорогой. Я этого не допущу. Оставайся там, где... Боже мой, Кроули, что это за кресло такое? И подумать только, ты еще критикуешь мой интерьер!

— У меня стильно, — фыркнул Кроули. — А у тебя — нет.

Но он осторожно отодвинулся от лужи, и Азирафаэль подчистил ее сначала чудодейственным способом, а затем человеческим, после чего снял резиновые перчатки и дважды вымыл руки с мылом.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кроули, и, возможно, это был первый раз, когда Азирафаэль услышал от него нечто подобное.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Я имею в виду, после… всего, что было. — Азирафаэль нахмурился, возвращаясь к предыдущему разговору. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

Кроули снял очки и плюхнулся в очень неудобное кресло.

— Я тоже. А может, и нет. Меня больше беспокоит то, что будет Внизу.

— Но у нас есть план, — твердо сказал Азирафаэль. Он не был уверен, кого из них пытается убедить. Он почти сразу же успокоился, добавив: — Как ты думаешь, это сработает?

Кроули пожал плечами. 

— Возможно. Во всяком случае, у меня нет лучшей идеи. И это должно сработать, верно? Это просто... оболочка. Грубая материя.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на себя сверху вниз. 

— Я очень привязан к своей собственной грубой материи. — Потом, сообразив, что он сказал, снова поднял глаза. — Я имею в виду... не то, что твоя не… или я не хочу… это будет очень мило. Это очень ты.

Кроули снова одарил его своей фирменной змеиной улыбкой, и Азирафаэль в который уже раз так и не понял, что эта улыбка означает.

— Все равно, — поспешно добавил он. — Ты думаешь, мы должны… прямо сейчас?

— Не думаю, что за нами придут сегодня вечером или ночью, — - сказал Кроули. — Особенно после всей этой истории со святой водой. Поэтому я предлагаю поспать. А утром мы отправимся куда-нибудь открыто в людное место и подождем, пока нас заберут. Покончим с...

— Спи, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь, но я думаю, что заслужил подобное благословение. — Кроули встал и зевнул. — Боюсь, у меня нет дивана для тебя, ангел. Или чего-нибудь почитать, если уж на то пошло. Хм. Извини. — Он сделал пару шагов по комнате, затем остановился, повернувшись спиной к Азирафаэлю. — Но кровать огромная, если тебе не нравятся мои стулья. Много места, если ты хочешь. Ну, отдыхать. — Он говорил преувеличенно небрежно, но предложение все равно прозвучало настолько неприлично, что он снова вернулся к тому, чтобы быть под рукой.

Азирафаэлю очень хотелось понять, что происходит между ними. Но прямо сейчас, понимая это или нет, он чувствовал чрезвычайно сильное желание не выпускать Кроули из виду, а также ему очень хотелось увидеть, что это за «сон».

— Ну, у меня нет с собой книги… и я полагаю, что за неимением другого удобного места… — замолчав, он последовал за Кроули в спальню.

Кроули был прав: его кровать была огромна. Достаточно места, чтобы они оба могли лечь, не прикасаясь друг к другу. И это было… хорошо, подумал он.

Кроули бросился на кровать, полностью одетый, почти сразу же закрыв глаза. Азирафаэль лег гораздо осторожнее, держась на расстоянии одного фута между ними — он, конечно, не успокоился бы, если бы все время чувствовал себя так, как Кроули, — а затем закрыл глаза и стал ждать, что произойдет.

Сон оказался довольно приятным, но каким-то отсутствующим. Азирафаэль не совсем понимал, что такое апелляция в общем случае, но... Сегодня был очень трудный день. Отсутствие на некоторое время показалось приятной переменой.

Просыпаться было не так приятно. Особенно когда рядом не было Кроули. Азирафаэль испытал приступ ужаса, а затем почувствовал запах кофе, и когда он прошел в пугающе блестящую кухню, там был Кроули, пьющий кофе, и дымящаяся кружка чая на стойке.

— Спасибо, — горячо поблагодарил Азирафаэль.

— О, заткнись, — нерешительно буркнул Кроули. Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему и отпил чаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кроули, когда обе кружки опустели. — Давай сделаем это. — Он выдержал паузу. — И как мы собираемся это сделать?

Дело было не только во внешности. Дело было не только в перестройке их собственных физических конструкций. Им действительно нужно было заимствовать частицы друг у друга или, по крайней мере, частицы, которые они использовали в данный момент.

— Возможно... — нерешительно произнес Азирафаэль и протянул руку.  
Кроули некоторое время смотрел на него, потом снова перевел взгляд на Азирафаэля, поднял бровь, а затем осторожно протянул руку навстречу, чтобы сжать кончики пальцев Азирафаэля в своих собственных.

Пальцы Кроули были прохладными, и они ощущались как Кроули, все эти крошечные кусочки Кроули, соприкасающиеся со всеми крошечными кусочками Азирафаэля. Он вдруг встревоженно поднял глаза, когда Кроули сделал легкое движение — неужели это причиняет ему боль? Неужели он причиняет боль Кроули? Но Кроули не выглядел раненым. Его янтарные глаза были чуть шире, чем обычно.

Все эти крошечные кусочки. Такова была идея, не так ли? Менять.

Азирафаэль снова посмотрел на их руки, снова сосредоточился и почувствовал, что его человеческая оболочка… начинает меняться.

Кусочки Кроули проносились мимо кусочков его самого. Их миллионы, миллиарды. Его собственные знакомые частицы покалывало, когда они стекали из него в Кроули, немедленно заменяясь вспышкой частиц Кроули, направляемых в него, два параллельных, но противоположных потока. По мере того как они переходили в него, они теряли сущность Кроули, которую Азирафаэль поначалу ощущал, когда брал Кроули за руку, но они сохраняли какой-то с трудом определяемый оттиск. Ровно настолько, чтобы он почувствовал себя крошечным кусочком Кроули, много-много крошечных кусочков Кроули, удерживаемых внутри и вокруг него.

Это… пожалуй, сбивало с толку. Азирафаэль собирался придерживаться именно такого определения и он не хотел думать о других возможных словах, которые он мог бы использовать.

Они оба разомкнули руки одновременно.

— Это чертовски странно, — сказал Кроули-как-Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на свои руки. На руки Кроули. Он был слишком далеко от пола, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он сейчас упадет. Кроули был совершенно прав, это действительно было очень странно. Но дело было не в этом. Главное, чтобы ни один из них не был убит.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь говорить в манере Кроули. — Давай, э-э, начнем это дорожное шоу.

Кроули из человеческой оболочки Азирафаэля поднял совсем не похожую на Азирафаэлевскую бровь и указал на дверь.

***

Потом, одурачив Ад и Рай и вернувшись на свою скамью и в свои человеческие оболочки, они расцепили руки. Азирафаэль вытянул пальцы и пошевелил ими, позволяя всем своим частицам вернуться на изначально положенные им места. Он ощущал себя обнадеженным и успокоенным и в то же время не мог отделаться от совершенно иррационального щемящего чувства потери. Словно бы утратил что-то очень важное. Но ведь это же смешно, правда? Нелепо чувствовать что-то еще, кроме удовольствия вернуться в свою человеческую оболочку, такую привычную и ставшую родной.

Кроули снова был далеко. Очень далеко. Азирафаэль ощущал это именно так, хотя на самом деле между ними было всего-то около фута пустого воздуха. Один фут воздуха означал, что Азирафаэль не может чувствовать Кроули, по крайней мере так, как чувствовал при соприкосновении. Так, как хотелось. Он чувствовал теплое, знакомое присутствие Кроули, окутывающее его на приличном расстоянии, но не ощущал его так же остро, как тогда, когда они, например, сидели рядом в автобусе.

Он хотел протянуть руку. Но Кроули старательно держал дистанцию между ними, и если Кроули этого не хотел, то с какой бы стати Азирафаэль стал бы настаивать?

Впрочем, это не имело значения. Они были живы, и они были вместе, и мир все еще вращался. Радость вскипела в Азирафаэле, когда Кроули запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, более расслабленный, чем Азирафаэль видел его в течение последних лет. Они сделали это.

Радость Азирафаэля, пожалуй, слегка омрачало только то, что прикосновения для них, похоже. так и оставались под негласным, но строгим запретом. Он продолжал отмечать это на протяжении всего оставшегося дня. Во время прогулки по парку и абсолютно восхитительного ужина в «Ритце», во время тостов за мир с незначительным количеством алкоголя, во время возвращения в книжный магазин; все это время между ними существовала осторожная и совершенно непреодолимая дистанция в фут пустого воздуха.

Они не говорили о том, собираются ли вернуться в книжный магазин. Они просто туда вернулись, и снова пройти сквозь привычную дверь оказалось истинным облегчением, пронизавшим Азирафаэля до самых костей. Он собирался как следует изучить то, что Адам сделал с его книгами, но сейчас у него был иной приоритет, а именно — винная коллекция.

— Адам проделал отличную работу, — радостно сказал он, пробираясь мимо стеллажей к задней комнате. — Чем же я могу тебя соблазнить?

— Счастлив довериться твоему вкусу, ангел, — сказал Кроули, широко взмахнув рукой. — Или Адама, я полагаю. — Он скорчил гримасу. — Хочу заметить, что ему всего одиннадцать. Думаю, он получил все это от нас, не так ли? Не то чтобы он сам когда-нибудь видел настоящий книжный магазин или мою машину такими, какими они должны были бы быть на самом деле. Он просто порылся в наших головах. Или что-то вроде того.

— Он все вернул, Кроули, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Все. — Только сейчас, стоя в книжном магазине рядом с Кроули, он с непреложной ясностью наконец-то почувствовал, что это и на самом деле так. Он проглотил комок в горле. — Мир по-прежнему существует. Мы все еще здесь. На твоем месте я бы не жаловался.

— Точняк.

Кроули плюхнулся на диван и снял очки, и Азирафаэль ощутил, как внутри разливается маленькое светлое тепло. Ему нравились глаза Кроули, и ему нравилось, что Кроули с удовольствием снимал очки, оставаясь с ним наедине. Он нашел бутылку, которую искал, и торжествующе вытащил ее.

— Я приберег эту бутылку — ну, немного похожую на эту, я полагаю, первоначальную, — ради какого-нибудь важного случая… ну или следующего твоего прихода. Это из Ливана. Мы уже давно не были в Ливане.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Кроули и щелкнул пальцами. Появился стакан. — Налей немного. — Он попробовал вино и кивнул с видимым удовольствием. — Да, неплохо.

Он еще глубже вжался в диван. Обычно Азирафаэль садился в кресло. Но он все время думал о прикосновениях, о руках, о том, что он делает...

— Сядь, ангел, перестань маячить у меня перед глазами, — проворчал Кроули и указал на другой конец дивана.

Азирафаэль сел.

Они пили. И разговаривали. И это было чудесно. Азирафаэль продолжал смотреть на руки Кроули, которые никогда не оставались на месте долее секунды. Он все думал о прикосновении: о прикосновении к пальцам Кроули, о том, как он прислоняется к его плечу, и обо всех этих атомах Кроули, которые составляют его дорогую знакомую человеческую оболочку, и о том, как они спасли мир и спасли самих себя, и что они знают друг друга уже шесть тысяч лет, но при этом все еще сидят на разных концах дивана, и он хочет, он хочет, хочет, чтобы они были вместе...

Они никогда не прикасались друг к другу. Почему они не прикасались друг к другу?

— Почему мы никогда не прикасаемся друг к другу? — выпалил Азирафаэль на полпути ко второй бутылке «Шато Мусар».

Кроули остановился посреди разглагольствования о том, о чем он там разглагольствовал, и уставился на Азирафаэля. 

— Почему мы никогда...

Азирафаэль сглотнул, но было уже слишком поздно. Пути назад не было, а значит, оставалось только идти вперед. Он должен был продолжать идти. 

— Мы никогда не касаемся друг друга. Вообще никогда, ну почти, я не могу припомнить...

— Но… Ты же не… хочешь, — медленно произнес Кроули, как будто он вынужден был объяснять что-то общеизвестное и не понимал, почему Азирафаэль и сам не в силах осознать такой простой вещи. — «Отойди от меня, мерзкий демон», и все такое. — Кроули не сдвинулся с места, но его рука сама собой потянулась к солнцезащитным очкам, которые он снял сразу, как только вошел в книжный магазин.

— Может быть, я и хочу… на самом деле хочу, — сказал Азирафаэль, понимая, что это звучит смешно и нелепо, но будучи не в силах придумать ничего другого. — Может быть, я...

— Прекрати, ангел. Шесть тысяч лет ты тщательно охранял свое личное пространство, а теперь вдруг решил передумать? — Кроули отвел глаза. — Глупости, ангел. У тебя просто... сложный момент. Последние несколько дней были довольно странными даже по нашим стандартам. Выпей еще стаканчик, расслабься. И перестань нести чушь.

Это было бы так легко — послушаться. Отступить. Отпустить. _И — упустить..._

— Я имею в виду... Демон — такая штука... — Кроули пожал плечами. — Лучше держаться подальше и все такое. — Его пальцы снова потянулись к очкам. Он еще больше ссутулился, заметно напрягшись всем телом.

Он явно избегал смотреть ангелу в глаза. Азирафаэль не совсем понимал, что творится с Кроули сейчас, но внезапно ему захотелось, чтобы оно прекратилось — чем бы оно ни было.

— Кроули, — строго сказал он. — Тебе не кажется, что для «держаться подальше» немножечко поздно? Буквально сегодня мы обменялись телами, всеми своими частичками, после такого что ты имеешь в виду под «держаться подальше»?

— Молекулы, ангел. Всего лишь молекулы. — Кроули сделал еще один большой глоток вина. — Или, возможно, атомы.

— Я все еще по поводу прикосновений...

— Особая ситуация, конечно, да, неважно. Знаешь, — внезапно стакан Кроули опустел, — мне действительно пора идти.

_Так вот в чем дело…_

Кроули думал, что Азирафаэль не хочет быть рядом с ним. Кроули думал, что это из-за того, что он демон. А почему бы и нет, если Азирафаэль вел себя так все эти годы? Азирафаэль со своей наивной верой в Небеса и глупыми трусливыми привычками, за которые он цеплялся все это время.

Кроули скрестил руки на груди в жесте явного отторжения. Кроули отстранился. Кроули собирался уйти.

_Кроули думал, что это Азирафаэль…_

— Прости меня, Кроули. Мне очень жаль, я так виноват…

Азирафаэль вложил в свои слова всю искренность, на которую был способен, отчаянно желая, чтобы Кроули понял его.

— За что? — осторожно спросил Кроули, напряженный, словно туго натянутая пружина, и в любой момент готовый сорваться с места..

— За многое. Я наделал так много ошибок... заблуждался так долго… — Азирафаэль почувствовал, как в уголках его глаз закипают слезы. — Я думал, что мы слишком разные… по самой природе. Ты демон, я ангел, и что это имеет значение. Я думал, что не должен этого делать… Не осмеливался приближаться к тебе.

— Эй, эй! Ангел. — Кроули нахмурился, наклоняясь к нему, и облегчение от этого было таким огромным, но все-таки таким недостаточным. — Всё в порядке, хорошо? Не беспокойтесь об этом. Всё нормально.

— Это _не нормально._ — Азирафаэль больше не собирался позволить Кроули сглаживать ситуацию, как тот это делал в прошлом, всегда, бесконечно, подстраиваясь под Азирафаэля и делая ему поблажки. И всегда возвращаясь на исходную точку. — Ты был прав. Мы на _нашей_ стороне. Мы были там уже долгое время. А я тебя подвел. Предал.

Кроули неловко пожал плечами. 

— Но в конце концов все обошлось, не так ли? — Его нога слегка подергивалась.

— Да, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Обошлось. Но я должен был догадаться раньше. Я должен был понять еще в самый первый раз, когда ощутил твои кусочки, твои молекулы. Они такие милые, Кроули. Они точно такие же, как и ты. Прикосновение к тебе так сильно отличается от прикосновения ко всему остальному в мире. Почему мы не можем этого сделать снова?

Янтарные глаза Кроули широко раскрылись. 

— Мы… можем, — очень медленно произнес он. — Если ты… Но ты же не хочешь, ангел. Ты же сам отстраняешься каждый раз, когда мы приближаемся друг к другу.

— Я больше не хочу отстраняться.

Медленно, не отрывая от Кроули напряженного взгляда и тем самым держа его взгляд, Азирафаэль протянул руку и сжал пальцы Кроули.

Все его сознание было сосредоточено на том месте, где их телесные оболочки соприкасались. Кожа к коже. Крошечные кусочки его натыкались на крошечные кусочки Кроули, их танцующие частицы кружились друг в друге. Шипящий извивающийся змеевидный огонь, который был сущностью Кроули, наполнял материальную оболочку, которая была лишь условно его, но все же так горячо любима, любима годами, десятилетиями или, как начинал понимать Азирафаэль, тысячелетиями. Рука Кроули сжалась вокруг его руки, и поток информации стал ошеломляющим. Даже больше, чем когда они намеренно позволяли этому течь, когда они намеренно позволяли этим крошечным кусочкам течь друг мимо друга, обмениваясь. На этот раз они оставались каждый сам по себе, и движение повторялось снова и снова. Азирафаэль теперь ощущал Кроули намного шире и полнее, пройдя далеко за пределы простого смертного дележа атомов и молекул и выйдя в пространство, где больше не было смертных фрагментов, где смертные чувства отказали и сущность Азирафаэля звенела вибрациями сущности Кроули.

Далеко-далеко, в книжном магазине, их смертные тела прижимались друг к другу, и везде, где они соприкасались, Кроули ощущался рядом с ним, по частям, в целом и за пределами целого. Эфирное существо Азирафаэля извивалось, ревело, содрогалось, и Кроули был там, Кроули был рядом с ним, точно так же, как он был рядом всегда последние шесть тысяч лет. Они были вдвоем, на своей стороне, всегда, всегда, и Азирафаэль позволил себе погрузиться в ощущение Кроули и почувствовал, как Кроули погружается в него, их личности сливаются, полностью и всегда вместе.

***  
У него зазвенело в ушах, когда он медленно, неохотно вернул свое сознание обратно в смертную форму. Он все еще чувствовал Кроули, все эти его части, танцующие по краям его кожи, но теперь это было умиротворение, теплое гудящее сознание, а не такое огромное, необъятное ошеломление. Просто Кроули, просто он рядом, здесь, с ним. Вот и все.

Его руки обнимали Кроули, а руки Кроули обнимали его, их тела были прижаты друг к другу от бедер до плеч, и голова Азирафаэля лежала на плече Кроули. Кроули сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох, и Азирафаэль почувствовал его всем телом.

Дыхание. Это было нечто, не так ли?

Кроули очень осторожно отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть. Азирафаэль сопротивлялся какое-то мгновение, потом отпустил его, но Кроули не собирался уходить далеко.

— Ангел? — Голос Кроули звучал неуверенно, его янтарные глаза настороженно изучали лицо Азирафаэля.

— Дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Выражение лица Кроули изменилось, его эмоции сменяли друг друга слишком быстро, чтобы Азирафаэль мог их прочесть; но он был ангелом, и любовь ему не надо было читать — он ее просто чувствовал. Любовь текла между ним и Кроули, между ним и Кроули, снова и снова. Кроули опять наклонился к нему, очень медленно, и нежно коснулся губами его губ. От места контакта их телесных оболочек всю сущность Азирафаэля пронзило ослепительной вспышкой, сквозь него словно пронеслись все эти танцующие осколки материи, вся сущность Кроули, до краев переполненного любовью. Азирафаэль поцеловал его в ответ, нежно и ласково. Слияние сердец при контакте губ на встрече материи.

Поцелуй закончился. Они оба посмотрели друг на друга. И Азирафаэль понял, что никогда больше не хочет прекращать прикасаться к Кроули.

— Может получиться неловко, — нейтрально заметил Кроули, прикрывая сухостью тона глубину собственных переживаний, и Азирафаэль понял, что последнюю мысль он подумал вслух.

— Я не знал, — сказал Азирафаэль, и он имел в виду много вещей, которые они, вероятно, должны будут обсудить когда-нибудь в будущем. Но сейчас они оба были здесь, и он чувствовал Кроули каждой клеточкой своего тела. Сейчас это не имело значения.

— Да, ты всегда был немного медлителен, — сказал Кроули. — Но теперь мы здесь. 

Он откинулся на спинку дивана, и Азирафаэль последовал за ним, прижавшись к нему, все еще чувствуя танец Кроули, и они отдыхали вместе.


End file.
